


Put These On

by connnorwalsh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jasper likes dirty talking, M/M, Monty doesn't like to use slang words for genitals, bottom!Monty, literally just fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connnorwalsh/pseuds/connnorwalsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper makes Monty use a "filthy" word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put These On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasbaejordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasbaejordan/gifts).



> Couldn't sleep and typed this up on my phone. Happily posting it to contribute to the Jonty fandom on here! Hopefully you'll think it's above mediocre.

 

Jasper hesitates, seems to run his mind for a bit before he takes his goggles off and offers them to Monty. "Put these on. Over your eyes."

"You mean, the way they're meant to be worn?" Monty teases, but follows the instruction. "I can still see you, you know."

Jasper sighs and goes to turn off the light in the hallway, and suddenly Monty feels completely blind and the room feels incredibly tight. He's going to walk into walls, he can just sense it.

"Can you see me now?" Jasper asks, standing closer than Monty had anticipated.

"I'm not sure. Wave your hand in front of my face or something."

"I am."

"Then no. Clearly."

Jasper gives him a pat on the shoulders. "Alright, this is what you're gonna do. You're gonna take a deep breath..." He pauses. "Do it."

Monty inhales for a good 10 seconds, then exhales for as long. He smiles, hoping that sends a message of how he won't stop teasing Jasper even with the power of sight temporarily shut off.

"And then you're gonna release all your sense of judgement and fears, all your negative feelings about the past, the present and the future."

"Done," Monty says, and thinks he can hear Jasper laugh.

"And then," Jasper goes on, "you're going to say it."

Monty swallows. "I don't want to."

Jasper sighs and puts a hand on one of Monty's shoulders again. Suddenly, his breath is on Monty's face as he speaks. "This is happening, okay? This is what we're here for. Say it."

Monty pauses. "What good will come out of me using that word? It's not like I'm gonna start saying it all the time anyway. Who cares?"

"I care," Jasper immediately points out. "I want you to be able to tell me what you want. Without making it completely sterile."

"Penis is a perfectly usable word," Monty says. "That's what it is. A penis."

"Well, you using it is making MY penis really sad and not in the mood." Jasper steps forward, and his breath covers Monty's lips. Heavy, wet breaths. "I think if you said it, it would really turn me on." He traces his lips against Monty's, but pulls away when Monty is about to kiss him.

"Are you blackmailing me with the promise of sex?" Monty asks in protest, and Jasper laughs in front of him.

"That's one way of looking at it. I really _would_ think it was sexy, though. If you want, you can say the other one instead."

"Which is the other--" he regrets it before he can finish.

"Cock," Jasper says, and his smile is audible as he witnesses Monty's full body cringe at the word.

"No, I'll be sticking with the first," he says. "Do you wanna hear it in a sentence?"

"Yes, and please spell it for me too." Jasper sighs loudly. "This isn't a spelling bee, it's just you becoming sexually..."

"Active?"

"Awakened." There's the smile again in his voice.

"Just give me a sentence, ba-- idiot." Even when Monty's trying to act annoyed he uses pet names for Jasper. Doesn't seem like the time for that kind of talk, really.

Jasper clears his throat and is quiet for a while. Then he says, "tell me you want me to get down on my knees for you and suck your dick."

Monty doesn't cringe then. It's one of those things that sound okay when Jasper says them, because their vocabularies and ways of speaking are so different. Monty can't pull of a sentence like that. But that doesn't stop his blood from shuffling a little in his veins at what Jasper says.

"Okay," he says, voice pathetically shaky. "I-- damn. Okay." He takes a deep breath - a genuine one this time - and says, "I want you to. To get down. On your knees. For me. And." He hears his breath shiver, and then he hears a thud. Before he has the time to wonder about what it was, he feels hands on his legs. Jasper's hands, his ridiculously large hands, tracing up along Monty's thighs.

"And?" Jasper asks, voice so far beneath Monty's face level now.

"And," Monty continues. "Su-- this is stupid." Jasper's hands find the pockets of his trousers and pull at them. "Suck. My dick." He exhales, liberated from the torture, and realising it wasn't so hard to say. It's just one of those words that don't seem to match your mouth. But now it was there. Part of words he's used in his life, in Jasper's company, along with love and fuck and please.

"Good job," Jasper tells him, and Monty stretches out an arm, trying to locate Jasper's hair. When his hand finds it, he entangles his fingers in the locks. Like an anchor.

"Anything else?" He says, trying to pretend Jasper only got down as part of their game. Or exercise. Or whatever. "Can I take the goggles off?"

"No," Jasper says, and Monty hears the unmistakable sound of a belt being unbuckled. His own. "What you can do, is carefully back up until you hit the wall. It's right there. Careful."

Monty almost jumps when he feels the wall against his back, but leans against it with a sigh. "What happens now?" He asks.

Jasper's quickly back to his position in front of Monty's legs and crotch, hands pulling the belt out of its loops.

"Now, you tell me what you want," Jasper says. "Be descriptive, please." He almost sings the last word, obviously loving this. He's sure one to call Monty a tease, when he acts like this. Fuck.

Monty racks his brain for words. He's not hard yet. "Why don't you make me want you?" More a question than anything else, but Jasper replies with an appreciative laugh and gets to it. He gets up on his feet again, and before Monty's had the time to comment, his wrists are grabbed and his body pushed up against the wall. Jasper's lips are all over his, kissing him open-mouthed and sloppy, just the way he does when he's drunk, save for the stench of alcohol and cigarettes. Now, he's all Jasper scent, maybe tasting a little of peanuts from their movie snack earlier, and Monty leans into it completely. When Jasper inhales, it feels like his body is about to convulse, his heart feeling sucked at, his knees getting wobbly.

Then the kisses move to his cheek, his jaw, a couple of nibbles at his earlobe, and to his neck. Breathing is as difficult then as when he had another mouth pressed to his, stealing his breaths. A hand leaves his wrist and presses at his crotch and a particularly unfocused sound escapes him.

Jasper whispers into his ear, "do you want me now?"

"Yes," Monty manages. "But keep going, please."

And Jasper does. He massages the bulge in Monty's pants through the layers of fabric, kisses his neck silly and presses him harder against the wall. Finally, one-handedly, he unzips Monty's pants and pulls them down a little, fumbling for his cock.

Monty takes his free hand and grabs at Jasper's hair. He pushes his head down a little, a hint. He realises quickly, though, that Jasper is dead set on no hints tonight. "Suck me off," he says, his voice in distress as Jasper keeps stroking him and wetting his neck. "Please, please, just-- Jasper, suck my cock." He forgot which word he said earlier, and now he's used both. Jasper's really turning him savage, isn't he.

With a single, wet kiss on the mouth, Jasper lets go of Monty and gets down on his knees again. Without warning, he puts Monty's cock into his mouth, his ridiculously large mouth, and Monty's about to break to pieces right there.

He finds Jasper's hair again and, with absolutely no self-control left in his body, thrusts into Jasper. Into his mouth, his throat, between his big, soft lips, and Jasper loves it. It's obvious. He moans when Monty shoves his cock down Jasper's throat, moans at the taste, the tug of his hair. He loves Monty's cock in his mouth.

"That's so good," Monty lets out, trying not to say one of the completely ridiculous things that are running through his mind. All he can think of is how much Jasper seems to love it. "I wish I could see you now," he says, voice surprisingly clear, even though it feels so far away from everything. He hears a gagging noise from Jasper, but none of them let go or pull away. That seems to get Monty closer to coming, his hips thrusting a little quicker than before, and he can't stop his words from coming out any more, as he moans them to the ceiling, head angled back as far as it goes.

"You love this, don't you," he whimpers. "Fuck, you were born for this. Born to suck my dick." He swears under his breath so many times he feels nearly stupid, but Jasper's fingers take a careful grab on his balls, and holy shit. "Love your mouth, Jasper. I." He doesn't manage more words before he thrusts harder, Jasper sucking him so good he could swear none of it is real, and he comes. In Jasper's mouth, in his throat. Fuck.

He's barely had time to get his breath back before he feels the goggles being pulled off of his head. Despite the darkness surrounding them, he can finally see Jasper, smiling but definitely unsoberly horny. He lets the goggles fall to the floor, and Monty sees a thick drop of his own cum on Jasper's lower lip.

"You have something on your mouth," he mumbles. "Let me get that." Pulling Jasper in by his neck, Monty kisses him, making sure his tongue traces the entirety of his lips and a great deal of tongue. When Jasper pulls back, he looks positively ready to burst into flame.

"My turn?" He suggests, a small trace of a smile somewhere on his face, and Monty nods and starts to slide down the wall, but Jasper stops him.

"I want to fuck you," he says, holding onto the collar of Monty's shirt. "That okay?"

Monty nearly snorts at the question, but merely turns around in reply, his front facing the wall and Jasper immediately pulling down his pants to his knees. Monty feels a few kisses along his neck and hears what must be the sound of Jasper's own belt buckle, a zipper, another pair of pants being pulled down. Then he feels the warm tip of Jasper's cock being pressed in between his ass cheeks.

One of Jasper's hands finds one of Monty's, and their fingers entwine against the wall. Jasper's breath rests on the back of his neck as he slowly starts to thrust.

The small amount of pain instantly gets smothered by the excitement and pleasure, and Monty's fingers squeeze Jasper's harder as he feels Jasper thrust deeper into him. The breaths on his neck turn into low moans, and Monty presses his forehead against the wall, arching his back a little in eagerness. He still feels drained from his orgasm, but a spark returns quite dramatically when Jasper pushes into him fully, forcing a gasp out of him.

A rhythm starts forming, Monty's body bumping against the wall in regular intervals as Jasper fucks him. Harder, and harder, and harder, and--

"Jasper," Monty lets out, almost screaming it through his clenched teeth.

Jasper leans in to whisper in his ear. "You were right, you know." He pauses, groaning at a particularly slow thrust that makes Monty want to claw at the wallpaper. "I love your cock. And I love your... Ass." He thrusts in again, and Monty starts to feel close. Again. "I love your noises." He grabs onto Monty's hip with a free hand for stability. "I love your cum."

Monty makes almost a sobbing noise when he comes, not being made better by Jasper filling him only seconds later. He finds Jasper's other hand on his hip and takes it, holding both in a tight grip as he seizes a little. Jasper holds him for a while without pulling out, each of them collecting their breaths almost in perfect sync.

"Your kinks," Monty says between breaths, "are stupid. I'm never doing that again."

"Really?" Jasper pulls out, finally, and urges Monty to turn around and face him again. "You seemed to get kind of carried away. I liked it."

Monty sighs. "Not doing it again."

With a kiss, Jasper pulls up his pants again and steps away from the scene of the crime. "Okay, but can we do a version of it, then? This time, you can call me your cockslut."

"Stop it, that's an offensive word."

"Not if you're actually a slut for cocks." Jasper smiles widely. "Which we both know I am."

"Plural?" Monty asks.

"Mine and yours both," Jasper says, placing another kiss on Monty's lips. "And one day, the technology will exist that makes it possible for me to suck both at the same time."

"Leave my home, please, and lose my number, you sexual maniac. Just go."

"Where will I go? This is my home t--"

Monty starts pushing him toward the door the way you would a piece of heavy furniture, and Jasper cackles.

"You can throw me out now, but I'll be back when you get lonely!" He says.

Monty holds up one of his hands with a mocking smile. "I think I'll be fine."

Jasper rolls his eyes. "I meant for playing D&D, babe. Who's the sexual maniac here?"

He passes by Monty and slips into the kitchen for his traditional post-sex sandwich, and Monty sighs deeply.

"What a dick."

 


End file.
